Sant Valentín :
by Miaru
Summary: olas! aki pongo ooootro fic... q pesada soy... XD espero q lean es yaoi aunque no dire la pareja quiero que sea secreta hasta el final, solo es un cap espero q les guste! espero REVIEWS! ja ne arigato! nOn


Miaru: olas! Aki otro fiiiic! Espero q os guste, solo es d un capi así q….. bueno, espero reviews n-n

AVISO: los personajes de ste fic no me pertenecen bueno, ningún personaje de naruto me pertenece… q penita T.T

Pensamientos: **_pensamientos _**(negreta, cursiva)

_.:. Sant Valentín .:._

Un chico rubio recorría las calles de Konoha, se paraba a mirar las tiendas que estaban decoradas con corazones y demás cosas de color rojo, veía a la gente mirando los objetos de dichas tiendas, veía a los niños con sus padres para comprar, los veía tan felices, que se sentía mal. El nunca había tenido a nadie a su lado, bueno, solo a Iruka-sensei, pero no es lo mismo que unos padres de verdad. La gente lo odiaba por culpa del zorro endiablado que vivía dentro de él, pensar todo eso era peor, y todo mirando las tiendas, cuando pasaba se le encogía mas el corazón, Naruto sabía que nunca conseguiría un regalo de la persona a la que amaba, y eso le dolía mucho, además estaba seguro de ello porque esa persona era… bueno, era de su mismo sexo, y entonces… pensó que no podía ser.

**_Aunque fuera mentira… aunque fuera una broma… si el me dijera por unos segundos que me ama… sería el chico mas feliz del mundo… pero en cambio el me define como "dobe, usuratonkachi, baka, usurabaka, etc" para el no soy nada, además si tiene a toda Konoha chupándole el culo¿por que debería hacerme casi a mi¿y si le hago yo un regalo disimulando? NOOOOOO! _**

Mientras iba pensando en sus cosas, se dirigía inconscientemente al puesto de ramen "Ichiraku" que estaba cerca del lugar y el rubio siempre comía allí. Esta noche era la fiesta de los enamorados, y harían fuegos artificiales, de todos los colores posibles. Cuando llegó a Ichiraku se encontró con Iruka, hablaron de todo.

Iruka-sensei… tu vendrás a los fuegos, no? –dice un Naruto preocupado.-

mmm… aún no lo se¿Por qué me lo preguntas tan de golpe? –dice intentando descubrir el porque de la tristeza de Naruto.-

_**No quiero quedarme solo… **_

Pensó el ojiazul para sus adentros.

por curiosidad! Ajajajaja! –dice riendo con una mano en la nuca.-

bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos Naruto! –el profesor se aleja.-

pe… eehhh… adios…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche se acercaba y las parejas, familias amigos, y demás, se iban yendo a la montaña para verlos mejor, cerca del lugar, había la típica feria, con juegos para los niños y tiendas para los más mayores. El kitsune se iba caminando por el camino, uno de tierra donde el viento soplaba y la arena se levantaba, iba por allí, porque a esa hora nadie caminaba ni rondaba cerca, estaba mas tranquilo, no quería que lev tirasen piedras o que le tiraran tierra, además tampoco que le pegaran. Pero alguien si corría por allí, se escondía entre los árboles para no ser visto, este, llevaba un color carmesí en las mejillas, cuando miraba al rostro de Naruto, no lo podía evitar y bajaba la vista hasta cierta zona tentadora de el.

_**Si pudiera decírtelo… Naruto… te quiero…**_

El perseguidor estaba sumergido en el agua de sus pensamientos, pensaba en el rubio sin parar, no podía dejar de decirle entre pensamientos "te quiero" solo le cabía eso en la mente.

El kitsune, se paró en una tienda de globitos de agua, tenías que cogerlos y si lo hacías te lo daban, decidió coger uno de color negro y azul oscuro, le recordaba tanto a su amado… pero no lo cogió, eso lo entristeció mas, se fue ya que el encargado de la tienda lo miraba asesinadamente, quería salir de la sensación de la soledad. Se fue pasito a pasito hasta llegar donde no había gente, debajo de un árbol, el lugar perfecto para mirar los fuegos.

_**No quiero que nadie me vea… que nadie me hable, que no me miren, que no me toquen… solo quiero morirme y dejar esta sensación de soledad en un suspiro en el aire, el ultimo suspiro…**_

que haces aquí, dobe? –una voz juvenil se posó en los oídos del Uzumaki haciendo que este voltara a ver quien era, aunque se volteó rápidamente solo para ver el rostro de esa persona.-

jej… nada que te importe sasuke-baka –dice girandose de nuevo para mirar el cielo y disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas.-

que te pasa? Te importa que me siente aquí, usuratonkachi? –dice con una sonrisa estilo "soy el chulito del pueblo y me pongo donde quiero!".-

pff! Haz lo que te salga de lo PIIIIIII! –dice mirando el cielo con tranquilidad, pero sonrojado.-

vale –se sienta al lado.-

por que estás aquí? Vete con la gente –dice para que no se quede mucho rato.-

por que esa gente me molesta –dice indiferente.-

vale… -dice para disimular.-

estás raro, dobe

raro? Yo? Tu flipas baka

no, en serio…

Naruto no lo pudo evitar, cuando Sasuke se giró para decirle "no, en serio…" se quedaron mirando y eso fue lo peor, el Uzumaki puso su mano en la nuca de su zorrito negro, y le plantó un beso, ese momento fuev el mas feliz de la vida del kitsune, pero duró bien poco.

Sasuke aparta a Naruto.- que haces? Estás loco! –se va.-

esper… -baja la cabeza y los pelos le tapan los ojos.-

_**No me pude resistir… no pude con Sasuke mirándome así… es tan… sexy… y me parece kawai y todo… pero… la felicidad llegó tan pronto como se fue…**_

El kitsune decidió irse a casa, se daría un baño y se dormiría calentito en su cama, soñando cosas paralelas a la realidad, entrando en su mundo de fantasías y sueños, de amores y desamores, sueños y terrores.

Cuando se bañó se acostó rápidamente para no coger fresquito, se tapó hasta el cuello, y se quedó dormido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG! DESPIERTAAAAAAA! DORMILÓOOOOOON! QUE DESPIERTES COÑO! **

aaaaaarggh! Calla pesado! Ya te e escuchado!

**NO LO PARECE… U.Uu **

dejame en paz! –coge el despertador y lo tira contra la pared.- pesadoooooooo! –un rubio histérico se levantaba de la cama rascándose los ojos.-

Cuando se va adentrar en el lavabo se mira el reloj, lo coge y lo vuelve a poner en su sitio, la mesita de noche.

no me vuelvas a despertar así, es que tenía un sueño muy bonito… -dice refunfuñando.-

**QUE SI QUE SI! VENGA QUE LLEGARÁS TARDE…**

**-**tarde? A donde?

**ES QUE NO LO SABES? SI QUE ESTÁS CIEGO… **

TE LA ESTÁS GANANDO… oh! Que es este sobre? –Naruto ve un sobre encima de la mesita, lo coge se sienta en la cama y se lo queda mirando por fuera leyendo la escritura.-

_Para Uzumaki Naruto_

para mi?

**QUE NO LO VES QUE SI?**

ÑÑÑÑNNNNNGGG! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh! –mete el reloj en el cajon de la mini mesa.- cállate no hables ahí dentrooooooo!

**_DESGRACIAILLO… _**-dice el reloj en voz muuuuuuy baja.-

a ver voy a leer, no pone de quien es… -abre el sobre y solo pone:

_Bueno, hoy es sant Valentín, ayer en los fuegos me lo pasé muy bien, jajaja! Los fuegos eran para el día antes de santa Valentín, a ver si nos enteramos Naruto! _

seguro que es de un aldeano que se quiere reir como siempre, cada año recibo una… -dice con un deje de tristeza antes de seguir leyendo.-

_Bueno, quiero que vayas al salón, después a la cocina y finalmente a la puerta de afuera de tu casa, hazlo por favor._

bueno… si es ramen… uy… está en la cocina… me voooyyyy! Volando voy! Volando vengooooo! Jajaja estoy loco… -bajó las escaleras con la carta y llegó a la puerta del salón, se quedó en el pasillo pensando¿y is reacuña broma de un aldeano y le querían hacer daño? Entró por fin.-

Cuando estuvo en el salón miró por todas partes hasta que su mirada llegó al sofá, había un graaaaaaaan osito de peluche, llevaba un lazo en la cabecita de color anaranjado, era de color marrón muy clarito (llamese veis), y tenía bolsillitos en la parte del lado de la barriga, se acercó con cuidado y sacó otro sobre del bolsillo.

a ver… -lo abre y lee:

_Esto es para ti, para que te haga compañía cuando estés solo, y puedas abrazar algo, para que no te sientas como los últimos días, para que no estés solo._

El kitsune no sabía que decir, esto no podía ser verdad, eso no lo hacía un aldeano, al menos que en la cocina hubiera alguna trampa… pero fue de todos modos, cuando entró se encontró con unos cuantos tazones de ramen, unas cajas de bombones y unos ramos de flores gigantes, y también encima de las cajas de bombones había otro sobre. Lo cogió y leyó de nuevo:

_Esto es por que se que te gusta el ramen, por que los bombones se comen en este día, por que las flores significan "te quiero" por que hace tiempo que quería decírtelo, pero no podía. por que hoy es sant Valentín, por que te lo mereces… por que eres el mejor, por que serás Hokage, por que eres mi mejor amigo… por que sonríes aunque el día sea lluvioso, por todo eso… te regalo todo esto, y… por que te quiero, te quiero demasiado para verte triste. Por que quiero que sonrias como cuando viste que no me mató Haku… por que sonreíste muy felizmente… por que ese eres tu, el verdadero Naruto, el que se preocupa por los demás de no lo hace de sí mismo, por que me encantas, te quiero._

que…? –Naruto recordó lo de la puerta… se dirigió muy rápidamente hacía ella, corría mucho, deseaba que fuera quien él quería, corría por que aunque fuera una broma, estaba feliz, abrió la puerta y se encontró con…-

eis, dobe! –con uan sonrisa estaba Sasuke parado en la puerta.-

El Uzumaki no lo dudó y se echó encima de Sasuke, le abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, Naruto lloraba.

que pasa? Dobe… Naruto… -dijo el Uchiha antes de aceptar el abrazo y entrar e casa de Naruto.-

Sasuke… te quiero… mucho… yo también hace tiempo que quería decirtelo… -dice con las mejillas sonrojadas.-

me alegro que te aya gustado… -le coge le rostro por la barbilla y le besa muy tiernamente.- vamos a comer un poco de bombones?

si!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**FIN**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Miaru: olaaaaaaaas! Es bastante… bueno, no largo es normalito… jajajaja! Espero review, los contestaré en otro cap que pondré detrás de esto, así os podré decir gracias… XDD

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Paranoias**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

vamos a comer un pco de bombones? –dice el Uchiha con una sonrisa.-

si!

El Uzumaki se adentra a la cocina y vuelve con una caja de bombones, y se lo comen en el sofá. Naruto enciam del Uchha sentado, el Uchiha mirandolo como come, le parece tierno.

me encanta como comes… -dice Sasuke con una sonrisita pervertida.-

a que te comes el oso de peluche?

jajajaja! Intentalo!

te puedo pedir un favor sasukito… -dice con ojitos de niño pequeño.-

diiiiiime… -mirandolo fijamente.-

me dejas ser seme?

que! Ni hablar… jujujuju… tu serás uke y yo… séme!

Naruto lo mira con un toque de furia y después le tira el cacho peluche que es mas grande que el propio Uchiha encima.

jajajajaja! Ajhoras serás uke sasuke-koooooiiii!

ya lo veras! –se ponen a hacerse cosquillas.-

_**Pase lo que pase… no quiero separarme de él… en ningún momento, nunca… quiero ir donde el vaya… aunque ese lugar sea… el infierno… solo quiero amarlo toda la vida, y que el haga lo mismo… por que ya es mío y no lo pienso soltar, por que es mi angel.**_

_**Mi amor perdido, que ahora retorna… y me da vida…**_

_**Te quiero…………Uchiha...  
**_

_**Sasuke.**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN PARANOIAS**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Miaru: jajajaja! Aquí mas paranoias! Espero que les aya gustado, aunque más que paranoias era una especie de continuación que me quedó en la mente y ya saben, si no lo pongo, no me quedo tranquila… XDDDDDD espero que se lo ayan pasado bien leyendo espero _reviews! _ARIGATOOOO! Kisses! JA NEEEE! Hasta la proxima n-n

_Miaru_


End file.
